KING
by vyleevi
Summary: Dia memang anak yang ceria. Semua anggota club kami memanggilnya dengan sebutan King. Yang memang sangat cocok untuk nya. Dia selalu tersenyum dan mudah tersentuh. Sama saat seperti waktu itu. Namun senyumannya kala itu berbeda, yang ia bilang senyuman itu hanya untuk ku seorang. Untuk Ootori Kyoya.


Title : KING

Main Pairing : Ootori Kyoya x Suou Tamaki

"Yaoi Content!"

.

"Kyoya! Kyoya apa kita masih punya cukup dana?"

"Biar ku lihat sebentar."

"Adakah?"

"Ya. Klub kita masih punya banyak uang."

"Horay!! Kita akan pergi ke pantai lagi untuk liburan kali ini!!"

"PANTAI! PANTAI!"

Aku hanya bisa memiringkan kepalaku sedikit setelah mendengar kegaduhan di klub ku ini. Semuanya senang karena King Host Club akan mengajak kami liburan lagi.

Si pirang yang baru saja bertanya padaku itu namanya Suou Tamaki. Dia adalah King kami, dan King di club ini.

Anggota lain di host club ini seperti Haruhi Fujioka, Hitachiin Hikaru Kaoru, Haninozuka Mitsukuni dan Morinozuka Takashi nampaknya setuju-setuju saja dengan agenda piknik ke pantai untuk yang kedua kalinya ini. Sedangkan aku, aku harus menyiapkan segalanya termasuk dana untuk agenda liburan kali ini.

Bicara soal pantai, aku jadi teringat akan suatu hal di liburan kami bulan lalu.

Hal yang telah banyak mengubah diri dan juga hidupku.

(Sebulan yang lalu)

Hari ini host club tutup sedikit lebih sore dari biasanya. Beberapa dari kami sudah pulang lebih dulu dengan di jemput supir masing-masing, kecuali Haruhi. Dia hanya rakyat jelata.

"Kyo-chan, Tama-chan. Aku duluan!"

"Hati-hati, Honey-senpai."

"Umm!"

Honey-senpai dan Mori-senpai akhirnya menyusul si kembar dan Haruhi untuk pulang. Mereka berdua memang selalu bersama. Lalu disinilah aku, masih berada di ruang musik 3 bersama Tamaki.

Aku sendiri masih fokus pada layar laptopku. Banyak yang harus ku catat dan urus serta selesaikan disini. Dan Tamaki, dia baru saja menutup pintu ruangan setelah mengantar Honey-senpai dan Mori-senpai.

"Nah, Kyoya. Hari ini melelahkan~" Ucapnya dengan logat mendramatisir. Kebiasaannya memang seperti itu jika padaku.

Walau sebenarnya itu ada benarnya. Karena ini hari terakhir host club buka sebelum besok kami libur untuk beberapa saat. Mengurus banyak tamu sehari-hari, cukup membuat kami lelah. Kami juga manusia, bukan robot.

Maka dari itu, seminggu ke depan kami akan cuti dari sekolah dan istirahat. Tolong jangan heran, kami ini murid kelas A dan sekolah ini keluarga kami yang mendanai. Jadi kami bebas mau berbuat apa saja.

"Kyoya, apa kau masih lama?"

"Tidak. 10 menit lagi. Kenapa?"

"Rasanya aku sudah sangat merindukan kasurku~" Ucapnya lagi dengan wajah tak terdefinisikan. Tamaki memang seperti itu.

KLIK!

Aku pun menutup laptopku. Padahal aku baru saja bilang 10 menit lagi padanya. Tapi kini, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan semuanya di rumah. Sepertinya, Tamaki sudah sangat merindukan kasurnya.

"Eh!? Selesai? Kau bilang 10 menit lagi." Katanya.

"Hm, aku bisa selesaikan semuanya di rumah. Toh, aku juga lelah. Sama seperti mu."

Aku berucap demikian sembari melepas kacamata ku, menyisir pelan ke belakang rambut hitam ku. Tak lupa, aku juga tengah memandang iris violetnya itu.

"K-kyoya, apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?"

Lihat, dia tergagap. Wajahnya juga sedikit merona. Aku sudah mengenalnya lama, sejak SMP. Dia berdarah Perancis-Jepang. Aku pun juga sudah sangat hapal semua gelagatnya.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya ku. Jujur saja, memandangnya tanpa kacamata itu sedikit menyusahkan. Walau jelas, tapi bagi ku itu kurang memuaskan.

"Um!"

Dengan secepat kilat, Tamaki meraih tasnya lalu segera mengikutiku berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kami ini. Tak kusangka, hari sudah cukup gelap.

Setelah mengunci pintu ruangan kami, aku dan Tamaki pun berjalan perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu. Menuju ke gerbang dimana supir kami sudah menunggu disana.

"Ne, Kyoya! Ceritakan padaku, seperti apa pantai pribadi milik keluargamu itu. Ah, rasanya aku penasaran sekali."

"Pasirnya putih, airnya juga jernih. Kami memiliki villa disana. Kita bisa menginap disana nanti. Semua yang ada disana pasti memuaskan." Jawab ku penuh keyakinan.

"Uwaaaa!!! Rasanya ingin berangkat malam ini juga."

"Heh, jangan bercanda." Kekehku menanggapi usulan konyolnya.

Tak terasa, langkah kami pun sudah sampai di gerbang. Aku sudah bisa melihat mobil jemputanku terparkir disana. Begitu pula dengan mobil Tamaki.

TAP! TAP!

"Nah, Kyoya! Hati-hati di jalan. Ne!"

"Hm, kau juga."

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi~"

Ku lihat, Tamaki masuk ke mobilnya dengan sedikit tidak wajar. Sepertinya ia terlalu girang. Atau jangan-jangan anak itu tidak punya pantai pribadi?

"Bye, Kyoya! Bye~"

Aku melihat kepala pirangnya melongok sembari tangannya melambai padaku. Ekspresi cerianya masih bertahan di wajah itu. Senyumannya juga. Dan itu yang cukup membuatku betah memandanginya. Termasuk kali ini.

"Kyoya-sama, silahkan masuk."

"Oh, baiklah."

Aku pun segera masuk ke mobilku. Sempat melamum sejenak karena melihat senyuman King. Jika saja supirku tidak segera menyadarkan ku. Bisa-bisa aku berdiri di sini sampai pagi.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk ku sampai di kediamanku. Kediaman yang luar biasa mewah dan modern. Semua aku miliki, harta melimpah dan fasilitas mewah. Aku punya banyak akses dan hak mutlak. Bahkan keluargaku memiliki polisi pribadi.

Namun sayang, meski aku terlihat begitu sempurna di luarnya. Sejujurnya kehidupanku tidaklah mudah. Aku selalu hidup di bawah tekanan Ayah dan bayang-bayang kedua kakak laki-laki ku.

Ku rasa malam ini cukup tenang. Langitnya juga sangat indah dengan bintang-bintang betaburan. Kebiasaanku setelah mandi, walau hanya memakai sehelai handuk di pinggangku. Aku suka berlama-lama memandangi langit dari balik jendela kaca besar di kamarku. Masa bodoh jika ada yang melihat ku setengah telanjang dari bawah sana.

"Aku masih punya sedikit pekerjaan."

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Kyoya-kun, ada yang mencarimu."

"Siapa?"

"Rekanmu, Tamaki-kun."

'Tamaki?'

Batin ku sedikit terkejut. Ada perlu apa dia sampai malam-malam begini ke rumah ku. Meski itu sudah biasa, tapi entah kenapa aku sedikit terkejut kali ini.

CEKLEK!

Pintu kamar ku di buka seseorang. Mungkin itu kakak perempuan ku tadi. Tapi ternyata..

"Kyoya!!"

GREB!!

Demi Tuhan! Aku terkejut bukan main. Tamaki melompat ke arahku dengan diri ku yang setelah telanjang. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Kyoya! Aku akan menginap disini. Aku sudah membawa barang-barang ku untuk esok."

"Menginap, uh?"

"Yes! Aku akan menginap disini. Bolehkan? Bolehkan?"

Lagi-lagi ia selalu memohon seperti ini. Berlutut di depanku dengan puppy eyes nya. Memelas agar aku mengijinkannya.

"Oh, silahkan."

"Yatta!! Kau yang terbaik!!"

Aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Ehh!?"

"Apa?"

Sepertinya Tamaki sadar akan sesuatu. Ia memandangi ku tanpa berkedip. Tatapannya seakan menelanjangiku yang memang sudah setengah telanjang ini. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, Tamaki perhatikan setiap inchi nya.

"K-kyoya, sejak kapan kau setengah telanjang?"

DOENG!

Memang dasar dia ini polos atau bodoh. Padahal tadi ia sudah memelukku, seharusnya ia sadar jika aku memang sudah setengah telanjang sejak tadi. Kenapa ia malah baru sadar sekarang uh?

"Memang aku sudah setengah telanjang sejak tadi. Aku baru saja selesai mandi." Jelasku.

"O-oh!! Jadi.. Jadi.. Tadi aku memelukmu dengan keadaan kau seperti itu?!"

"Ya."

"Gwaaah!!!"

Aku tersenyum licik melihat tingkahnya yang seperti ini sekarang. Terkejut sampai segitunya. Bahkan sampai berteriak. Padahal, ia sudah pernah melihatku topless sebelumnya. Tamaki, memang sosok yang menarik.

GREB!

"He-ehh???"

Ku lihat iris violetnya melebar. Aku meng-kabedon nya sekarang. Wajar saja jika ekspresinya jadi seperti itu. Siapa yang tak berdegup jantungnya saat di kabedon seperti ini. Terlebih aku melakukan ini di kamarku. Tak akan yang berani mengganggu.

"K-kyoya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya nya polos.

"Menurut mu?"

"Entahlah. Kau memepetku seperti ini. Aku jadi tidak bisa kemana-mana."

Lagi-lagi, jawabannya begitu polos. Ia masih belum sadar akan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang padanya. Salah satu tanganku aku naikkan perlahan, untuk meraih saklar lampu dan menurunkan kecerahannya. Menjadikan kamarku redup.

"Oi! Kenapa lampunya kau redupkan!?"

"Memangnya kenapa, hm? Ini kan kamarku. Aku bebas melakukan apa saja disini."

Ku lihat Tamaki menelan ludahnya. Ekspresinya juga berubah. Menjadi sedikit was-was dan takut. Baguslah jika dia mulai sadar akan posisinya sekarang.

"K-kyoya. Menyingkir dariku!"

Aku justru semakin mendekatkan tubuhku padanya.

"Kyoya!!" Serunya mulai tak nyaman.

Aku tak bergeming. Teriakan Tamaki tak berarti apa-apa bagi ku sekarang. Dia ada di wilayahku. Jadi aku mutlak atas dirinya saat ini. Egois? Memang aku egois. Kyoya Ootori memang egois.

"King." Panggil ku. Namun ia tak menyahut.

"Tamaki." Panggilku dengan menyebut namanya. Kali ini disertai tanganku menyentuh dagunya. Mengusap sekilas dagu itu dengan ibu jariku.

"K-Kyoya, tolong menyingkir."

Lagi-lagi aku menyeringai. Sudah lama, sejujurnya aku tertarik dengan anak ini. Anak manis kesepian dari Perancis. Hidupnya juga sama kerasnya denganku. Dia tak jauh berbeda denganku. Kami sama. Sama-sama memiliki sisi gelap di balik glamournya hidup kami.

Kedua mata kami bertemu pandang. Aku menatapnya dalam. Ia menatapku dengan was-was. Tamaki selalu menyebutku dengan sebutan Iblis kala ia sedang marah pada ku. Hahaha, memang benar aku iblis. Lantas kenapa?

"Entah kenapa rasanya aku lelah sekali malam ini." Ucap ku.

"Istirahatlah. Kau bisa selesaikan pekerjaanmu merekap data host club setelah liburan nanti."

"Tidak. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya saat dalam perjalanan pulang tadi."

"Yasudah sekarang istirahat."

Aku tersenyum. Anak ini memang selalu seperti ini. Lugu, polos, dan mudah tersentuh. Tapi jika sedang melayani para tamu di host club, ia bisa menjadi sangat berbeda.

"Temani aku malam ini, Tamaki."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, aku menempelkam bibirku di bibirnya. Ya, aku menciumnya. Dan ini pertama kalinya.

BUAGH!

"Brengsek!!"

Aku terkejut. Tamaki, baru saja memukul ku. Tepat di pipi ku. Sampai-sampai aku tersungkur ke lantai.

"Kyoya brengsek!!"

Iris ku membola saat ini juga. Brengsek? Tamaki bilang aku brengsek?

"Kau.. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Tamaki.."

"Diam!"

"Huh!?"

Aku lihat Tamaki berlari dari hadapanku sekarang. Ia menuju ke ranjangku. Lalu tanpa permisi ia berguling disana dengan selimutku yang membungkus tubuhnya. Satu lagi, ia memunggungiku.

Ini tentu saja membuatku shok. Aku belum pernah di hajar siapapun. Kecuali ayahku. Beliau pun hanya menamparku. Bukan memukul. Tapi Tamaki, kali ini ia benar-benar memukul ku. Apa aku kelewatan padanya?

Sembari berpikir, aku berjalan menuju ruang baju ku. Berpakaian lalu aku akan mencoba bicara pada anak itu. Bagaimana pun, aku juga merasa bersalah.

Aku lihat pantulan diri ku di cermin. Entah apa yang mendorongku tadi sampai berbuat seperti itu padanya. Aku dengan berani menciumnya. Kami berdua sama-sama lelaki. Dan aku menciumnya.

PLOK!

"Bodoh."

Aku menepuk dahi ku. Merutuki kebodohanku. Apa yang ku pikirkan. Jika Tamaki tak terima akan hal ini, aku yakin dia akan menjauhi ku. Dan aku, akan kembali ke dalam hidupku yang penuh tekanan dan terpenjara. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke hidup seperti itu. Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah mau!

"Tamaki?"

Aku sudah berada di tepi ranjang ku sekarang. Tapi aku hanya berdiam diri mematung memandangi Tamaki yang memunggungi ku. Seperti nya tembok kamarku jauh lebih bisa memahaminya sekarang.

"Tamaki?" Panggil ku lagi. Aku yakin dia belum tidur. Dia hanya tak ingin menjawabku. Semarah itu kah dia?

"Suou Tamaki-sama."

Akhirnya ia menengok juga. Jadi aku harus memanggilnya dengan embel-embel -sama di belakang namanya agar ia menoleh? Oh begitu rupanya.

"Apa?" Tanya nya judes.

Walau wajahku nampak datar-datar saja, tapi sejujurnya aku bersyukur dia sudah mau menjawab dan melihat ku.

Aku pun menaiki ranjangku, lalu duduk sembari bersandar di kepala ranjang. Menyelimuti kaki ku sampai sebatas pinggang dengan selimut yang sama dengan yang Tamaki kenakan. Baguslah jika ia tidak keberatan.

"Maafkan aku, Tamaki. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku, hanya tidak bisa menahan diri ku tadi."

Aku selalu di didik keras oleh Ayah. Pada siapapun jika aku salah, aku harus minta maaf. Tak peduli dengan embel-embel keluarga Ootori yang kaya raya dan di hormati. Jika aku salah, aku harus minta maaf. Itu lah cara menjaga martabat keluarga Ootori.

"Maaf jika aku berlebihan." Sambungku. Aku pun melirik Tamaki yang sedang memandangku. Dia masih tak bergeming seperti itu.

"Kau, marah?" Tanya ku.

"Iya, aku marah." Jawab Tamaki. Sudah ku duga, ia tak akan terima.

"Tapi tadi. Sekarang sudah tidak. Aku cuma kaget kok."

"Huh?"

Aku tak mengerti. Jika di pahami, kata-kata Tamaki barusan bukanlah sebuah cercaan atau bernada marah. Nada bicaranya sudah kembali seperti biasanya.

Dia juga sudah tak memunggungiku. Tamaki tiduran menghadap ke samping. Bahkan sekarang ia memeluk kaki ku yang satu selimut dengannya. Manisnya.

"Aku memang marah tadi. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak."

"Kenapa?" Tanya ku.

Tamaki pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Yang kemudian ia tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya padaku.

"Karena aku tidak pernah bisa benar-benar marah pada, Kyoya."

Aku terdiam. Dengan eskpresi terkejut lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Tamaki, benar-benar orang yang penuh kejutan.

GREB~

"Ano.. maaf kan aku, tadi sudah mengataimu brengsek."

Tamaki memeluk ku. Menarik leherku agar ia bisa menyandarkan dagunya di tengkuk ku. Aku yakin, jika ada yang memergoki kami seperti ini aku pasti sudah di usir dari rumah ini.

"Maafkan aku ya, Kyoya."

Aku tak membalas perkataannya. Tapi aku membalas pelukannya, mengusap lembut punggungnya. Dengan begini, Tamaki sudah paham apa maksudku.

Saat malam semakin larut, Tamaki sudah tidur mendahului ku. Sebelum aku ikut tidur, aku mematikan lampu kamarku. Menutup gorden jendela besar di kamarku. Baru aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Setelah memastikan semua beres, termasuk pintu kamar yang di kunci. Aku pun segera kembali ke ranjangku. Ku lihat Tamaki sudah nyenyak sekali dengan Kuma-chan dalam pelukannya. Kuma-chan adalah boneka teddy bear coklat kesayangannya.

Tanpa sadar, aku justru sibuk memandangi wajah damainya. Bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka, bulu mata lentik, dan rambut pirang yang semakin acak-acakan, membuatnya nampak lucu di mata ku.

Bagi ku, Tamaki adalah sosok yang sangat menarik. Ia penuh dengan kejutan. Ia juga orang pertama yang melihat 'wajah asli' ku tanpa topeng ku selama ini. Dia juga yang meyakinkan ku bahwa dunia ku tidak terbatas pada sebuah bingkai indah yang di beri Ayahku. Tamaki juga yang dengan ceria nya mengenalkan dunia nya yang terang pada ku yang kaku ini.

Walau sebenarnya ia juga menderita. Aku tahu, ia melakukan ini semua demi mengobati rasa kesepiannya. Dan perlahan melupakan rasa perih karena di benci neneknya sendiri serta kenyataan bahwa dia adalah anak hasil hubungan gelap dari Ayah dan Ibu nya.

DEG!

Jantungku lagi-lagi berdegup kencang. Ada apa ini? Aku selalu merasa seperti ini jika terlalu larut memandangi sosok Tamaki. Di tambah, kali ini aku berbaring di sampingnya sambil menyentuh lembut pipinya. Membuat jantung ku semakin tak karuan.

Padahal, keluarga ku memiliki bisnis di bidang alat medis dan rumah sakit. Tentu aku paham betul soal kesehatan serta anatomi. Tapi satu hal yang tak mampu ku jelaskan ketika bersama Tamaki, entah kenapa jantung ku selalu bersegup sekeras ini.

"Nngg..."

Gawat, dia bangun.

"Kyoya?"

"I-iya?" Jawab ku berusaha senormal mungkin. Meski sebenarnya aku gugup setengah mati. Tanganku masih belum berpindah tempat.

"Belum tidur?"

"Aku baru akan tidur."

"Hm?" Gumam Tamaki sambil memperhatikan kamarku, sontak aku segera menarik tanganku dari pipinya. Memang gelap, dan aku tahu Tamaki tidak suka gelap.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kamarmu gelap sekali. Mengerikan." Jawabnya sambil mengucek matanya.

Lalu dia merapat padaku. Menarik salah satu lenganku, lalu ia baringkan kepalanya disana.

"Rasanya jadi tidak nyaman, Kyo."

Aku yakin, dia sedang tidak sadar. Matanya saja masih ngantuk-ngantuk begitu.

"Tapi, jika seperti ini. Aku bisa nyaman lagi."

GREB~

Tamaki...

Tolong, apa mau mu? Kau ingin tidur dalam pelukanku kah? Jika iya, aku akan dengan senang hati menurutimu.

Aku pun lantas menariknya, semakin mendekatkannya padaku. Melepas pelukannya pada Kuma-chan, dan memindahkan pelukan itu padaku. Biarkan saja, malam ini dia memelukku sampai pagi.

Toh, aku juga sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku justru.. bahagia.

Pagi pun tiba, sepertinya aku bangun kesiangan. Untung masih sempat mengemas barang-barangku. Bersyukur, Tamaki membangunkanku dengan cara anarki nya. Dia membawa semua anggota host club masuk ke kamarku.

Bagus, King. Lain kali aku akan pasang sistem keamanan khusus keluarga Ootori.

Lalu perjalanan kami pun di mulai. Liburan seminggu di pantai pribadi keluarga Ootori di Okinawa. Meski anak anak ketiga dan selalu di kesampingkan, tapi Ayahku tidak pernah membeda-bedakan fasilitas. Bahkan aku yang masih kelas 2 SMA sudah memiliki hak mutlak atas segala fasilitas termasuk polisi pribadi. Aku bersyukur untuk ini. Maka dari itu aku sangat ingin membahagiakan beliau suatu saat nanti.

"Kyo-chan, Tama-chan. Apa semalam kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ku harap, Tamaki-senpai tidak menumbuhkan jamur di ruangan mu seperti saat di rumah ku."

Perkataan Honey-senpai dan Haruhi menginterupsiku. Aku pun belum menjawab, aku masih mendengarkan mereka.

Lalu setelahnya, aku menjawab seperlunya saja. Tak perlu sampai detil. Itu akan menjadi rahasia ku.

Kami pun sampai, di wilayah pribadi keluarga Ootori. Pantai yang indah sudah dapat kami saksikan. Dengan bangganya aku pun menerangkan lokasi ini pada semua anggota host club ini. Dan aku senang mereka bahagia. Terutama Tamaki.

Sesampainya di lokasi, semuanya beristirahat sejenak di kamar masing-masing yang ada di villa keluargaku. Dan liburan kami pun di mulai. Liburan pribadi Ouran High School Host Club.

Berbagai kegiatan kami lakukan. Semuanya harus menyenangkan. Karena tujuan kami kemari adalah merilekskan pikiran. Api unggun, makan sea food kelas atas, dan bermain volley pantai. Semua yang kami ingin kan kami lakukan disini.

Pada dasarnya, semua host disini memiliki sisi gelap masing-masing. Yang pada awalnya kami saling tidak mengenal serta saling tidak menghargai. Namun ketika Tamaki mengumpulkan kami semua. Keadaan berubah 180.

Kami semua bersatu mendirikan host club, melewati hari-hari di sekolah dengan penuh warna. Melupakan semua sisi gelap kami dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Kami saling membahagiakan. Kami berjanji, bahwa Host Club akan selalu bersama. Sampai kapan pun.

Sesungguhnya, meski kami memiliki kehidupan yang glamour dan semuanya bisa kami dapatkan. Satu hal yang tak akan pernah bisa kami beli, yaitu kebahagiaan.

Sekaya apapun kami, kami tidak bahagia sebelum kami saling bertemu. Dan setelahnya, kami paham. Apa yang paling berharga di dunia ini adalah teman dan orang yang kau sayangi.

Sore ini, tak terasa liburan kami menjadi yang terakhir. Waktu satu minggu berlalu cukup cepat disini. Hingga tanpa sadar, ini adalah malam terakhir kami disini.

"Kyoya-senpai?"

"Hm, Haruhi?"

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

Memangnya aku tersenyum seperti apa? Aku hanya melihat Tamaki yang sedang kejar-kejaran dengan si kembar Hitachiin di depan sana. Sepertinya ia bahagia sekali disini, dan aku suka itu.

"Biar ku tebak. Kau tersenyum karena melihat Tamaki-senpai begitu bahagia bukan?"

"Hm?"

"Ahahaha, aku tahu kok."

Aku heran. Satu-satunya gadis di Host Club ini instingnya tajam juga. Haruhi Fujioka, dia gadis yang kami kira anak laki-laki karena gaya pakaiannya yang serabutan saat awal masuk. Dia tak sengaja masuk ke ruangan Host Club dan tak sengaja juga memecahkan vas mahal kami. Jadi berhubung dia rakyat jelata, dia membayar hutangnya karena memecahkan vas mahal dengan cara menjadi anggota Host Club kami.

"Kyoya-senpai." Panggilnya lagi setelah tertawa begitu renyah padaku. Dia memberiku isyarat agar ikut bersamanya.

Haruhi lalu berjalan perlahan menyusuri pantai, aku pun mengikutinya. Berjalan di sampignya.

Kami berdua berjalan di tepi pantai, deburan ombak kecil menyapa kaki kami. Matahari pun sudah hampir terbenam. Menghamburkan warna oranye serta biru yang samar di atas kami. Cantik sekali.

Haruhi sedikit bercerita tentang apa pandangannya padaku dan Tamaki selama ini.

Hipotesisnya cukup membuatku kaget. Karena hampir semuanya benar.

"Ne, Kyoya-senpai. Sebaiknya katakan semuanya sebelum kau terlambat."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu, Kyoya-senpai menyukai Tamaki-senpai bukan?"

"Menyukai?" Ulangku.

"Yup! Perasaan itu, cara pandangmu, dan semua yang kau berikan pada Tamaki-senpai selama ini. Itu namanya cinta. Jangan bilang kalau kau tak paham akan hal itu."

Ohok!

Perkataan Haruhi menohok sekali. Itu benar, aku memang tak paham soal cinta, suka, atau apalah itu.

"Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta." Tandasku. Lalu langkah ku pun berhenti. Begitu pula Haruhi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah jatuh cinta."

Aku menatap tajam kearah Haruhi. Dia terperangah. Tapi memang benar, aku tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta.

"Ckckck." Haruhi berdecak, ia juga tersenyum.

"Kyoya-senpai, kau memang tipe egois. Padahal kau sudah seperti itu. Jantungmu berdebar saat bertemu pandang pada Tamaki-senpai. Kau juga selalu tak bisa menahan diri saat hanya berdua dengan Tamaki-senpai. Dan kau, juga bisa tersenyum dengan begitu lembut hanya dengan memandang wajah bahagia Tamaki-senpai. Jika itu bukan jatuh cinta, katakan padaku, penyakit macam apa itu?"

Aku terdiam. Semua perkataan Haruhi cocok dengan ku. Aku memang egois. Pangeran Bayangan yang egois. Bahkan aku egois pada diriku sendiri, dan juga pada Tamaki. Aku memang tak bisa menahan diri jika hanya berdua dengannya, seperti waktu itu. Ketika ia menginap di rumahku. Aku kehilangan kontrol atas diriku.

"Jangan terlalu egois, Kyoya-senpai. Ungkapkan! Cinta tak memiliki batas. Biarkan dia keluar dari kurungan egois hatimu, dan berikan semua cinta itu pada Tamaki-senpai. Aku yakin, ia juga akan menerima mu."

Lagi-lagi Haruhi tersenyum padaku. Aku pun tak tahu harus bagaimana. Namun, semua perkataannya memang benar. Jadi, apakah perasaan ku selama ini pada Tamaki adalah cinta? Jika aku mengatakannya, ia akan menerima ku? Apa, Tamaki juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku?

DUG!

"Oi!! Haruhi!! Kemarikan bolanya!!"

Dari kejauhan ku dengar Tamaki berteriak. Ia juga berlari menghampiri kami, untuk mengambil bola volley nya.

"Nah, ini kesempatanmu Kyoya-senpai. Katakanlah." Ucap Haruhi sebelum akhirnya ia berlari sambil membawa bola itu pergi dari hadapanku. Membawa bola itu kembali ke lapangan.

TAP

"Kyoya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Semuanya sedang bermanin volley pantai disana."

Tamaki berhenti di depanku. Dengan napas yang sedikit terengah. Memang sejak tadi, semua anggota Host Club bermain volley pantai di depan sana, minus aku.

GREB!!

Tamaki menarik salah satu tanganku, berharap aku segera ikut bersamanya untuk bermain di pantai ini terakhir kalinya sebelum kami pulang.

"Ayo! Ikut aku."

"Tunggu, Tamaki."

Tamaki pun berbalik, dengan masih menggenggam tanagnku. Ia menatapku bingung.

"Ada apa, Kyoya?"

Melihat wajah penasarannya, membuatku sedikit ragu. Bayangan saat ia memukul ku kala itu kembali terbesit. Aku takut, Tamaki justru akan membenci ku karena aku menyatakan perasaan ku. Tapi, jika aku tidak mengatakannya. Tamaki tidak akan pernah tahu, jika aku menyayanginya melebihi teman. Aku, mencintainya.

"Kyoya?" Panggilnya cemas. Dan aku pun kembali sadar dari lamunanku.

"Kyoya, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya semakin cemas.

"Tamaki, aku ingin katakan sesuatu padamu. Kau boleh menolaknya jika memang kau tak mau. Aku tidak memaksamu."

Aku menarik napasku dalam. Aku harus bisa. Aku tidak pernah merasa seragu ini sebelumnya. Ootori Kyoya, tak pernah ragu. Tapi kali ini, aku paham seperti apa ragu itu.

"Suou Tamaki, aku mencintaimu."

Akhirnya aku mengucapkannya. Dengan susah payah, aku bisa mengatakan kalimat ini. Tamaki, segeralah menjawab.

"K-kyoya.." lirihnya.

Tiba-tiba ia juga menarik tangannya, melepaskan genggaman kami berdua. Perlahan, Tamaki mundur dari ku. Dengan kepala yang menggeleng pelan, Tamaki juga menatapku dengan tatapan kagetnya.

Tamaki, apakah kau menolakku? Jika iya, tolong jangan lari dari ku. Jangan tinggalkan aku.

"T-tamaki, maaf jika ini terlalu mendadak. Tapi.. Tapi, aku memang mencintai mu. Aku menyayangi mu selama ini." Kata ku lagi, aku harus bisa meyakinkannya. Setidaknya, agar dia tidak meninggalkanku walau nanti aku di tolaknya.

"Tamaki.."

Tangan ku yang hendak menyentuh pipinya, baru saja di tangkis.

"Huh!?"

Membuatku merasa sangat sakit dan hancur disaat yang bersamaan. Apakah perkataan Haruhi tadi hanya untuk menyemangatiku saja? Hingga aku lupa bahwa aku juga ada kesempatan untuk di tolaknya meskipun aku sempurna.

"Tamaki." Lirih ku lagi.

Sudah cukup, ini jawabannya. Tamaki menolak ku. Memang seharusnya aku tidak usah mengatakan perasaanku. Kami sama-sama lelaki, aku yakin Tamaki pasti jijik sekarang padaku.

"Maaf. Aku permisi."

Aku pun berbalik, dengan sangat perlahan aku berjalan meninggalkan Tamaki yang masih mematung disana. Pikiranku sangat kalut, dia menolak ku, tanpa perkataan. Dan aku harus pergi dengan hormat. Dadaku, rasanya sakit sekali. Astaga.

Tamaki, maaf.

"Kyoya!!"

TEP!

Aku berhenti seketika saat suara lantang Tamaki memanggil namaku. Tapi tidak, ini pasti halusinasi. Aku harus tetap berjalan.

"Ootori Kyoya!!"

TEP!

Tidak. Ini bukan halusinasi. Ini memang suara Tamaki. Ia memanggil namaku. Aku ingin kembali berhenti, tapi rasanya aku sudah tidak sanggup.

GREB!!

"Huh!?"

Apa ini? Siapa yang memelukku dari belakang? Mungkinkah... Mungkinkah itu kau, Tamaki!?

"Kyoya bodoh."

Aku pun membalikkan badanku, ku dapati Tamaki kembali memelukku. Kali ini ia memelukku dari depan. Begitu erat, sampai angin laut tak mampu menyebarkan dinginnya pada tubuhku.

"T-tamaki? Kenapa?"

Aku bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba ia memelukku seperti ini? Bukankah, bukankah tadi ia menolakku?

"Tamaki, kau baru saja menolak ku bukan?" Tanya ku.

"Tidak. Kau salah, aku tidak menolak mu. Sama sekali tidak, Kyoya."

"Tapi kau menepis tangan ku."

"Memang, karena aku tak ingin hanya kau sentuh. Aku ingin kau memeluk ku. Memeluk ku erat, seperti malam itu."

Kejadian itu kembali berputar di kepalaku. Aku memang memeluknya semalaman, bahkan sampai pagi. Itukah yang ia inginkan?

"Kau juga memukul ku saat aku mencium mu."

"Tentu saja. Aku pikir, kau akan mengatakan perasaan mu padaku setelah itu. Tapi ternyata tidak, aku kesal. Makanya aku memukulmu."

"Jadi, selama ini?"

"Iya, Kyoya. Aku juga mencintai mu."

DEG!

Jantungku.. Jantungku kembali berdegup tak normal. Kali ini lebih tak normal. Sial, jangan sampai aku kena serangan jantung disaat bahagia ku ini.

Tunggu sebentar, ini mimpi atau nyata? Jika mimpi kenala pelukan Tamaki terasa begitu nyata padaku? Oh Tuhan, bagaimana ini?

"Kyoya?"

Tamaki melepas perlahan pelukannya padaku. Kini tangan kami saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Kedua mata kami juga saling bertatapan. Tamaki, senyumanmu benar-benar membuatku lupa bahwa aku akan di usir Ayah jika aku memacari mu.

"Iya?" Jawabku.

"Katakan sekali lagi." Pinta nya.

"Suou Tamaki, aku mencintai mu."

Setelah berkata demikian, senyuman Tamaki semakin dapat ku lihat jelas. Senyuman yang amat sangat tulus dan bahagia dari seorang yang kesepian.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya ku.

"Aku bahagia. Senyuman ini, akan selalu ku tunjukkan hanya pada mu, Kyoya. Aku juga mencintai mu."

Aku paham sekarang. Tamaki memberi ku senyuman itu agar aku percaya padanya. Ia memang sering tersenyum, bahkan hampir pada setiap orang. Termasuk pada yang membencinya.

Tapi saat ini, senyuman Tamaki berbeda. Senyuman tulus penuh harap untukku, untuk Ootori Kyoya.

Aku pun membelai pipinya lembut, lalu menarik pinggangnya agar menempel pada ku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, yang ku sambung dengan mencium mesra bibir tipisnya.

Sore ini, di bawah langit senja yang hendak beralih menjadi langit malam. Aku mencium pemuda yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihku.

Membawanya hanyut dalam sentuhanku. Engkau yang tidak menyukai gelapnya malam, akan ku tunjukan perlahan betapa indah nya malam itu. Dimana kau akan menemukan bintang yang tak kau temukan di siang hari. Yang mana bahwasanya gelap tak selalu mengerikan. Dalam gelap, maka setitik cahaya akan sangat berarti.

Seperti dirimu, Tamaki. Kau yang membawaku keluar dari bingkai mahal keluarga Ootori. Kau yang menunjukkanku bahwa aku mampu melihat dunia lebih dari yang ku bayangkan. Dan juga berkat kau, aku mendapatkan cinta dalam hidup ku.

Apapun yang terjadi, meski aku harus di buang. Meski aku harus di coret dari keluarga Ootori. Asalkan kau selalu bersama ku, aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin itu.

Karena aku tak butuh ribuan lilin jika aku sudah punya satu matahari dalam hidup ku.

Terima kasih, Suou Tamaki.

"Kyo-chan? Kyo-chan, tidur nyenyak sekali." Itu suara Honey-senpai.

"Kyoya-senpai??" Ini suara si kembar Hitachiin.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Dan ini, Haruhi.

Aku pun membuka mata ku perlahan. Terang sekali, ini pasti ruangan Host Club. Dan saat aku sadar, itu benar. Lalu semuanya berpamitan padaku untuk mereka kembali ke kelas.

Tunggu.. jadi tadi aku bermimpi tentang kejadian sebulan lalu ya. Astaga, apa aku begitu kasmarannya sampai-sampai bisa memimpikannya.

"Kyo-chan, tumben kau tidur disini. Ano ne.. Kau pun tidur sambil duduk. Kau tidak apa?"

"Ano, Honey-senpai. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah karena semalam begadang." Jawabku dengan senyuman andalanku. Yang mampu membuat siapa saja merasa tenang.

"Um!"

Ku lihat Honey-senpai sudah berlari menuju Mori-senpai. Dan Mori-senpai pun menggendong Honey-senpai di pundaknya. Memang biasanya juga seperti itu, itu karena Honey-senpai tingginya hanya 148 cm. Sedang kan Mori-senpai, 192cm.

"Kyoya?"

"Hm?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari dua orang kontras itu.

"Semuanya sudah kembali ke kelas. Sebaiknya, kita juga." Ajaknya.

"Ne, sepertinya aku ingin disini saja."

Sosok itu mengedipkan matanya. Sedangkan aku, membenahi posisi dudukku sekarang. Kembali duduk sopan seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya nya.

Aku kembali menyeringai sambil membenahi posisi kacamataku. Tanpa ia sadari, aku segera saja menariknya untuk duduk di atas pangkuanku.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu ku denganmu, Tamaki."

GLEK!

Ku lihat dia sedikit panik. Wajahnya sedikit merona. Oh King, kau memang selalu berhasil menaklukkan ku.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Tamaki pun mengangguk patah-patah. Ia menuruti kemauanku. Memang seharusnya seperti itu.

Dan akhirnya, kami pun menghabiskan waktu berdua di dalam ruangan host club ini.

Sssttt... Aku akan bereskan 'yang menetes' di lantai nanti. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bermain kasar pada King Tamaki.

-THE END-

Mohon maaf apabila masih ada typo. Saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Makasih!


End file.
